


横亮雏

by kuma304



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	横亮雏

前提：因为产生与和亲友的脑洞，正文里没法写出前因后果，这里提一句。

因为有个大家都打扮得很牛郎风的时期，雏雏贯彻人设，就保持一种有点轻浮的态度，惹恼了前辈被睡了（，后来虽然前辈了解了雏本质是很可爱的，但还是一睡再睡

雏傻乎乎贯彻牛郎人设还要表现出并没有关系的样子……

——————————————

在一次酒后，村上的下垂眼实在可爱到极点，横山裕忍不住吻了下去，正好亲在他的眼皮上，村上眨眨眼。“yoko只亲眼睛就够了吗？”

当然不够。横山裕捧着他的可爱脸颊亲下去，他想着这个年轻又漂亮的孩子是他的爱人了，他们可以一起仰望整片星空，可以躺在吱嘎响的床上说一晚上的温柔情话，他可以好好的爱这个娇娇可爱的小雀儿了。

“yoko！你弄的我好痒啊……”丰润的嘴唇不断地摩擦亲吻着村上的下巴，直到脖颈。村上不自在地扭了扭，想从横山裕的怀里钻出来，他显然认为横山裕果然是喝多了，才分不清哪里是甜蜜的小嘴巴应该尽情的掠夺花蜜。

“……”我在说爱你呀。横山裕再次抱住了村上，他总还停留在刚刚告白成功的喜悦里。村上只好任他抱着，一只手轻轻地抚摸着横山裕的背，他想横山裕也许比他想得还要开心几倍。村上的另一只手拉了一把被横山裕弄歪的衣领，把它归整成原来的模样，看不见脖颈的高领。

“你就是喝醉了。”“我没有。”“你……”村上意识到这样的对话已经来回拉力了几次。“我送yoko回家好不好？”

“……好。”

“前辈现在是在和横山君谈恋爱吗？”

“……你知道了？”村上扯衣服的动作僵硬了一下，很缓慢地转过身，眼睛游移在换衣间的角落。“是，他说的吗？”

“是我猜的，并没有其他人知道。”

村上转过身继续与套头衫搏斗，刚刚衣服卡在他的额头上，像是个摇滚歌手一样。终于把这件不合身的衣服扯下来了，村上揉了揉被过小的领口狠狠地刮了一下的耳朵，才一屁股坐到软沙发上伸了个懒腰。

“……可是前辈不是在和xx前辈做爱吗？为什么又会跟横山君谈恋爱呢？”

“咳咳咳咳咳……”村上爆发出一连串惊天的咳嗽声，好像把魂都咳嗽出去了。

“哦，我们工作的地方很近啊，那天我想找你去玩，刚好看见你和xx前辈一起去了没、有、人会去的仓库，xx前辈真小气啊连开房的钱都不想付吗？还是说，hina你，喜欢这样的？”

村上左手捏着右手的手腕，只觉得手汗出得好厉害，他蹭了蹭牛仔裤想让手心清爽一些，他抬起头挤出一个笑来，却是太勉强的一个笑，看得对面微微摇头。

“我没有说出去哦，横山君他也不知道…还……”

“你想怎么办？”村上实在笑不出来，有些泄气地用力向后靠着沙发，吐出很轻的一句话。

“我也可以吗？”

眼前的男孩站直差不多到自己的肩膀，还略显稚嫩可爱的脸现在也如屏幕上一般笑得灿烂，疼爱如弟弟一样的少年竟然提出来这样的，露骨的欲望。可是，村上没有选择的权利。

“……好。”

他来不及挣脱前辈的束缚，竟然又缠绕了新的欲求。

锦户亮生病了，虽然不是什么大病，却也让这朵屏幕鲜花蔫了好几天。

村上为了收到节目通告才特意买的手机里，此时收到了这样的信息。

‘等会过来一下。’

村上轻轻推开门，横山裕趴在桌子上睡得正熟，白皙的肤色与耀眼的金发，仿佛一位真正的王子，这是村上的爱人呀，这可真是令人喜悦而骄傲的事。

村上解开自己的外套挂在凳子上，坐到了床边。

锦户亮迫不及待地让村上滚进自己的被窝里，他抓着村上的手抚慰着自己的阴茎，虽然他个子还没窜高，可是那里已经让村上疼哭过几回了。

村上实在害怕弄醒了横山裕，他想快点让锦户亮满足，好离开这儿，他甚至钻进被子里用嘴去服侍他，小心翼翼的避开牙齿，用舌头和喉咙取悦男孩。

他还是没有估量到男孩的恶趣味，趴在床上好一会才咽下去全部的东西，顺带舔干净了男孩漂亮巨大的阴茎。

村上明明身长于身下的男孩，却蜷缩着趴在他身上，去厕所简单扩张过了，这会又后悔起来，简单的扩张怎么能满足男孩呢。

男孩凶猛地向上顶弄，两只手抱着村上的腰肢。眼睛却看向横山裕的方向，横山裕依然睡得沉稳，锦户亮低头看了一眼村上，毛绒绒的长发一跳一跳的，发旋都无比可爱，他亲了亲那发旋。现在是我的。

“砰！”

“yoko！下一个你出场啦！”外面一个年轻jr敲了敲门进来。

村上侧躺在床上，怀里抱着锦户亮，小小的脑袋靠在村上的脖颈处。

“……什么啊，hina也来啦？跟户君关系真好啊。”横山裕揉揉头发走出房间，轻轻地带上了门。

白色棉被下，两具交缠着的身体是如何的汗水淋漓又爱欲横生。


End file.
